1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surveillance camera having a lens controller waterproofing member and, more particularly, to a surveillance camera having a lens controller waterproofing member, which includes waterproofing members detachably fitted into guide holes for focus control and zoom control so as to easily perform focus control and zoom control outside a housing of the surveillance camera and protect the inside of the surveillance camera from rainwater and dust to improve the life of the surveillance camera.
2. Background of the Related Art
A surveillance camera is a device used for crime prevention not only in places requiring high-level security, such as department stores and banks, but also in conventional houses. The surveillance camera is widely used since it can perform around-the-clock surveillance at low costs.
The surveillance camera is set up in a specific place or location according to purpose and focus and zoom positions are set according to a position requiring surveillance. To achieve this, a focus controller and a zoom controller are included in the camera body.
When the focus controller and the zoom controller are included in the camera body, however, the camera body has to be disassembled whenever it is required to change focus and zoom states, which takes a long time.
To solve this problem, there has been developed a surveillance camera which has focus and zoom controllers fitted with adjusting rods and guide holes formed in an external housing such that the adjusting rods are protruded to the outside through the guide holes, to thereby control focus and zoom without disassembling the camera body.
In this surveillance camera capable of controlling focus and zoom from the outside, however, rainwater, moisture or dust may penetrate into the camera through the guide holes formed in the housing to reduce the life of the surveillance camera.